The Demon & Assassin
by Thakuro
Summary: Laxus is a an assassin sent out on a mission by his dark agency to assassinate a demon. How will the story unfold when Laxus can't bring himself to kill his target after he finds out the true color of the demon? ( Miraxus, Fairy Tail, rating: Teen 13 , genre : action, non-canon ). Discalimer: Fairy Tail and the cover picture don't belong to me. All right reserved to Hiro Mashima.
1. The Phantom Slayer

**Laxus POV**

Under a stormy downpour, I do not quiver. Faced with any obstacles, I shall overcome. Hundreds of precious lives, I have snatched away. For I am Laxus Dreyar, the infamous assassin who carries out his missions without a blunder, otherwise known as, " The Phantom Slayer. "

"Laxus Dreyar reporting in, sir. Mission accomplished."

A mysterious husky voice echoes from behind the dark corridor. "You've outdone yourself as always, my most treasured one. Now rise!"

I get up from my squatting position and put back on my black hood to once again conceal my identity.

"Freed, hand over Laxus his share of payment and his next mission." the voice echoes yet again.

A green haired assassin with a smiling mask attached to his face emerges from the dark and hands me over 5,000,000 jewels and a high-paying bounty poster.

"Here's your fee for the assassination of King Toma and Princess Hisui of the Fiore, and here's your next-to-kill target." He then vanishes into thin air.

I grab the poster and scan over the silhouette picture of a She Devil with a big question mark on her face. The rest of it reads:

* * *

 **WANTED, DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **TARGET AND RANK : UNKNOWN**

 **LOCATION : ABANDONED GRIMOIRE CASTLE**

 **REWARD : 10,000,000 JEWELS**

 **DETAIL : RUMOR HAS IT THAT NO ONE HAS EVER MADE IT HOME ALIVE, BUT A SOLE SURVIVOR RECENTLY REPORTED THAT A FEMALE DEMON STRIKES AT NIGHT INSIDE THE CASTLE. TO GET THERE, ONE MUST FIRST VENTURE THROUGH THE VALLEY OF LIFE AND THE FOREST OF LOST.**

* * *

"Consider it done. I shall now take my leave."

I abruptly flip my body around and walk away, causing my cloak to flutter wild in the air for a second.

"Hold it, Laxus!"

"What is it now, Boss?" I turn around, glaring deep beyond the dark corridor.

"You know the drill, my boy. Failure means death!"

I sigh and reply, "Yeah, I am aware that the agency will dispose of any assassin who fails his mission and whose identity gets revealed in order to protect its secrecy."

"Precisely, and we won't show any mercy, not to anyone, not even you, my boy. Always keep in mind who it was who raised you, trained you, and provided you a shelter!"

"I understand... Sir Ivan." I turn my back on the corridor. "I don't intend on dying anytime soon, nor is there any reason for me to double-cross the agency."

"Good. You are hereby dismissed!"

I dart up the basement stairway that leads up to a wrecked and dusty cathedral. As soon as I exit the cathedral, I scowl at the usual sight of the cross-shaped tombs, dead barren trees, and the cawing crows.

Right, you must've guessed it by now, that the dark agency secret hideout is located at a basement beneath the abandoned cathedral of Magnolia cemetery. That's where Ivan assembles his murderous assassins and works unlawfully behind the scene.

"Valley of Life is northeast of Fairy Hill, and it's a long hike down from the hill..." I sigh.

I walk through the creepy cemetery, relying only on the moonlight and small lanterns to guide my way. Occasionally, I would hide myself in case a police patrol is still lingering around.

To my demise, after I reach the cemetery exit gate, my fear just came true...

A police patrol points his torchlight at me and shouts, "Who's there!?"

"Crap, he saw my face!" I take out a lightning-infused dagger from my pocket and leap away in a swift.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" There was a moment of silence before the policeman panicked. "Huh? Where did he go!?"

He desperately scans around the cemetery with his torchlight to find me, but before he realizes it, I have snuck up behind him and threaten a dagger to his neck.

He stutters and trembles in fear. "Please... spare my life... I have a family."

"Sorry, if only you hadn't seen my face..."

I slit his neck open and push his body away from me. I then burn his corpse with my lightning magic to erase any evidence behind.

Magics, they exist only to take, and never to give, so I believe.

I could've prevented this incident if I had been wearing my mask tonight. However, I only wear my mask outside of town because the way I shroud myself in black itself already makes me look suspicious among the crowd, let alone wearing a mask.

"What's going on over there!?" Another police patrol rushes to the cemetry and yells, "Don't let the culprit get away!"

"So he wasn't alone, huh?" I whine.

I immediately leap from roof to roof just like a true ninja, becoming one with the full moon each time I leap. Soon, I notice several torchlights searching through the rooftops, so I hastily jump down an alley and crouch down behind a barrel, monitoring the situation until the coast is clear.

"He can't have gone far!" Several police patrol run past the alley. "Keep on searching!"

Eventually, I've lost them. I climb up the alley by jumping wall to wall and continue leaping from roof to roof until I finally reach Fairy Hill. From there, I leisurely walk toward the hill slope. That is, until a little girl suddenly pulls my cloak from behind.

"Hmm?"

I turn around and stare down at the the blue-haired petite girl. She is all covered up in dirt and dressed in torn clothing. She reminds me of myself as a war orphan, and I can't help but empathize.

"What's your name, kid?" I kneel down and remove my hood as not to scare her way.

She gazes at my face and answers, "I'm Wendy..."

Kids don't have the power to report me to the officials, so I don't mind exposing my face to her, but seriously, I should've worn my mask tonight...

"What are you doing so late at this hour, kid?"

"I'm... homeless, and I haven't eaten for 2 days." She lowers her head and raises out her hands in a begging manner. "May I please... have something to eat?"

Yeah, I can totally relate to this child. I too, was once homeless until Ivan found me and brought me up as an assassin. I know exactly what misery she must've gone through.

"Here, take this," I dig my pocket and offer her 500,000 jewels. "Go grab yourself something to eat."

"May I really have this!?" She jumps excitedly, and her eyes are twinkling.

"Uh-huh..." I nod my head, pat her head, and smile at her.

"Thank you, sir. I won't ever forget your kindness!"

With that, she leaves in a hurry. Her body is so frail that she trips down several times until I finally lose sight of her. This remind me of the cruel world that we live in, a world where the strong survives and tramples over the weak.

Thus begins my long hike down the hill to the Valley of Life...

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

I am all sweaty and exhausted from the long hike down. Luckily, the valley is just a distance away, and I can already spot the waterfall that connects itself from the hill to the river body of the valley.

"A bath won't hurt once in a while." I think to myself.

I slide down a steep from the hill with my feet, dragging my left hand on the steep to balance and slow down my momentum.

I strip to only my underwear and stand near the bank with my arms crossed, wondering at the exquisite sight of the gushing waterfall. The breeze blows throughout my skin and carries away my fatigue. It truly is refreshing and a sight to behold.

"Who's there!?" an angelic voice cries out from behind the waterfall.

A figure of a beautiful, half-naked, white-haired girl emerges from behind the waterfall. She looks more captivating than the waterfall itself, and more majestic than the morning sun itself. Her beauty knows no bound. Could she possibly be a Goddess?

"Uh... sorry," I face away and scratch my hair, "I didn't mean to pry on you..."

That's where I first met her, the missing piece to my void and meaningless life...

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **So that's it for introductory chapter of this story. I hope that none of you are confused by the story and character roles. Let me know what you think in the comment section. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter ^_^.**


	2. The Valley of Life

**Laxus POV**

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

She covers her upper body with her hands and stares at me in silent, though I could've sworn that she was glancing over my well-developed body before locking her eyes onto mine. Well, It happens all the time, so I can't really blame her.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for , sir. I was just not expecting to see anyone one here, that's all..."

It's very unusual for a girl to be in such a valley alone. I'm curious as to what she's really up to all the way out here. I just have to ask her...

"I see, but what business do you have in this valley? It's not safe for a defenseless girl like you to be traveling all alone out here, you know."

She replies, "But this is the Valley of Life. Look around you, sir. There are no monsters around here, just a vast and beautiful flowers field with mountains, waterfalls, and a river."

I notice her eyes now surveying the lightning scar on my right eye, but that's not what concerns me right now. I feel like I should at least warn her about the possible danger that she could encounter.

"Even so, you never know when a bandit may ambush you. As far as you're concerned, he may already be close by and watching after your every movement right now." I grin at her.

The woman mistook my sarcasm and face expression as a potential threat. She freaks out in an instant.

"Are you a bandit!? Is that why you're half-naked!?" She screams and starts splashing water at me. "I won't let you take advantage of me! Stay away, you pervert!"

"Well I'd never! This is just a misunderstanding! Do I look like that sort of person to you!?"I quickly turn around and sit on the pebbles, waiting for her to ease down. I can still feel the water splashing cold against my back for a while until she finally calms down.

"You still haven't answered my question, woman." I cross my arms, still exposing my brawny back on her. "What's your business here?"

"... As you can see, I'm just here to bath..."

She is trying to avoid the question, and it really ticks me off. So, I turn my head around and scorn at her.

"Well, duh! Don't play me for a fool. Tell me the real reason why you had to go all the way here just to take a bath!"

She gives me a sullen look on her face and also crosses her arms, but I must say that she looks cute when she's angry.

"What does it matter to you, anyway? I mean, we just met..."

"..."

She's got me there. I don't know what came over me, but I was unnecessarily worried about her. Why does her well-being even matter to me in the first place? In fact, How can someone like me who has taken countless of lives just for the sake of living even feel this way? I must shake off this feeling because having an attachment is only a hindrance my mission.

"You know what, You're right. I shouldn't have bothered." I get up on my feet and walk away. "So long, woman!"

"Wait! Aren't you also here to bath under the waterfall?"

I stop, turn around, and cock an eyebrow. "What? Are you saying that you don't mind if I join you?"

"Sure..." she nods hesitantly.

I feel fortunate that she has accepted me. At the same time, I am also curious about how she really feels toward me.

"Heh, what makes you decide to trust me now? A while ago you were quick to suspect me a bandit."

"I never said that I trust you"

"Oh really now?"

"That's it, you can have the waterfall all to yourself." she waddles out of the water in annoyance.

Damn it, I should've kept my trap shut. I feel as if I just passed on a once in a lifetime golden opportunity. Hold on a sec, I seriously sound like a real perverted bandit now...

"Huh, fine. I thought you'd never leave anyway."

Right when we cross past each other, She suddenly stumbles and falls to my arms, much to my surprise.

"Whoa! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright... I just feel a little tired." Her face turns slightly red.

I place my large hand on her forehead and ask, "Did you catch a cold or fever just now? Your head feels kinda hot."

She ignores me and slaps my hand off her forehead. "Get your bulky hand off me! I can take care of myself!"

Geez, what an attitude...

"Fine, but at least tell me your name."

"It's rude and inconsiderate for a man to ask for a lady's name before first introducing himself."

"You know, you've got spunk, woman. I guess that's fair enough, but I'm not telling you my name." I smirk afterward.

"And that makes you quite arrogant yourself, mister."

She purposely bumps her shoulder on me in annoyance when she once again walks past me. Her bump was so weak that it failed to even make me flinch. She heads toward a huge rock where she hanged her dress.

"Don't even think about taking a peek, you hear me!?" she yells from behind the rock.

I giggle and reply, "Forget it, I'm not interested in short skinny woman. Perhaps if you're a little taller, then I might consider."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

She changes to her red dress while I close my eyes and meditate under the gushing waterfall. I know that any girl who sees me like this would scream their eyes out, but she's an exception... because she had left when I open my eyes. Then again, I did rub her the wrong way.

A part of me is glad that she still doesn't know my name and true identity. If she does, ... I don't even want to think about it. She's just... special.

"I'd better get going too."

I jump out the water and start collecting my black cloak, black shirt, red pants, and an angry mask that I hid behind the bushes nearby. I walk past big rock and notice an item she left behind.

"Hmm? A basket of apples? Did she forget to retrieve it?"

I decide to ignore it at first. However something compels me to do otherwise.

"Might as well chase after and return it to her..." I sigh.

I quickly change to my favorite black tight shirt and red pants that I often use to show off my body shape. I decide to temporarily leave out the black cloak and wrap it around my waist instead to avoid her suspicion. Finally, I pick up the basket and dash through the valley.

* * *

 **The Valley of Life**

I look left and right and can't help but to notice beauty of the endless spread of colorful flowers and the gigantic mountains that borders them. The river streams in a linear direction and divides the valley into two. Now where is that woman?

I am halfway through the valley and I still can't spot her yet anywhere. That is, until I find some useful clues on the flowery field.

"Apples?"

I attentively follow the trail of apples and finally find the mysterious woman lying helpless and unconscious on the flowerbed. She is holding two wooden baskets of apples on her hands, however the apples are now scattered all over her.

I immediately drop the basket of apples on my right hand and gallop to her side. I crouch down to place my left hand under her neck and my right hand around her waist before I gently raise her head closer to my face. Her body temperature is high, and I don't think that I have ever felt so worried in my entire life.

"Hey, can you hear me!? Answer me!"

I make a desperate attempt to wake her up by shaking her body and yelling at her, but to no avail. What should I do now!?

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **To conclude so far, Laxus has traveled from Magnolia, Fairy Hill, and is now half-way through the Valley of Life. Laxus will still have to journey through The Forest of Lost to get to Grimoire Castle. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think so far in the comment section ^_^.**


	3. Forest of Lost

**Laxus POV**

No matter what I do, she won't open her eyes. Thus, I let go of my right hand on her waist and place it on top of her breast to feel her heartbeat. To my relief, I am still able to detect a faint beating pulse out of her.

Thankfully, she will never find out that I just touched her bosom...

* * *

 **5 Hours Later...**

It's been 5 hours since I applied a secret ointment made by Freed to her forehead. I really shouldn't be wasting my time on a mission here, especially because Freed had inscribed his runes on every member of the dark agency so that he can conveniently track on our whereabouts and contact us at anytime. Nonetheless, I suspect that the rune is still capable of more, and only Freed knows.

"Tch, there is simply no trust among each other in the agency..." I lift up my left hand and glare at the purple-colored rune inscribed on its back.

That Freed... due to his pharmaceutical and mysterious rune magic abilities, he was chosen to be right-hand man of Ivan. He hides his face behind a smiling mask and reports directly to Ivan. His speed and adeptness with rapier moves have bestowed him the title of **"Freed the Swift"**.

Even if Freed decides to contact me, I'm sure that even he won't mind a little tardiness excuse coming from the **"** Phantom Slayer **"** himself.

"Ngh..." The unconscious girl twitches and whimpers.

She slowly and opens her eyes and meets me in the eyes, and now that we are up close like this, I realize even more just how gorgeous she is. What is this strange sensation I'm feeling? To be honest, I just don't know anymore.

"Oh, it's you from before..." she murmurs.

"Don't try to talk and save your strength. You'll need it."

The unknown girls seems flustered when she realizes that she has been resting her head on my lap this whole time when she was asleep. Even so, she doesn't freak out and try to struggle away this time. In fact, she looks rather happy...

"Umm... the name's Mirajane."

"Huh? Why are you telling me this now?" I give her a curious look.

She blushes and answers, "Consider it my token of gratitude for taking care of me."

"That's fine, but don't expect me to tell you my name in return." I smug.

She quickly roll hers eyes. "I'm not asking you to."

"Anyway," I lower my head at her and ask, "how long do you plan on lying down on my lap?"

She immediately blushes and hurriedly tries to sit herself up, but immediately falls back down on my lap. I realize right away that she's still weak from her fever.

I sigh as I take out another one of Freed's drugs from my pocket. Then without giving any warning, I forcefully shove it in her mouth and choke it down her throat. I can tell already that she's not happy about it...

"Y-You... you bastard! That's no way to treat a lady!"

I ignore her tantrum and explain, " **The pill you've just swallowed will temporary cure your fever for at least 24 hours before its effect will wear off."**

"Hey, you're right..." She touches her forehead with the back of her hand, "the fever's gone..." She soon gasps in disbelief and asks, "How did you get your hands on such a drug? Who exactly are you, sir?"

"It's just a drug made by my acquaintance back at the agen— I mean, the Magic Academy." I pause and add, " And I'm just a... traveler."

That was close. If I were to slip out another word, then I'd be in serious trouble. Well, at least I manage to convince her somewhat for now.

"Where are you traveling to, sir?"

"Umm... to the Forest of Lost." I lie.

"What!? But that forest is very unsightly and rumor has it that a demon lives beyond the forest! It's very dangerous!"

I immediately scoff, "Look who's talking, aren't you heading to the forest as well?"

"..."

I get up on my feet and sigh. "I'll let it slide. I'm not interested in why you had to go all the way to this valley just to pick apples and why you're also headed to the forest."

I pick up the 3 baskets of apples and start bending down to collect the scattered apples. I could've sworn that she was stealing glances at my rear whenever I bend my body down. Tch, girls, they are all the same...

"Here, take them. I'll be going now."

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yeah, I'm in a hurry, and I wasted enough time with you already."

She pauses and ponders to herself. To my demise, she then comes up with an inevitable question that puts me right in the corner.

"Why would a traveler need to be in a hurry for? It doesn't make any sense to me..."

Damn it! She got me again twice in a row. I hate to admit it, but she has left me no choice...

"Oh fine! We'll head to the forest together! Happy now!?"

I raise out my hand and offer to carry 2 of her baskets with an angry look in my face.

"You know sir, you're so full of mystery..." She frowns and tilts her head to the side.

"Look who's talking! Whatever... let's be off before the sun goes down."

In short, after 2 hours of awkward walking, we finally arrive at the entrance of the infamous "Forest of Lost". I scowl at how sinister and lifeless the forest is. It's as if we've just stepped out of Heaven and into Hell. The spread of flowers and mountain borders stop right here with the exception of the river, which keeps flowing even deeper into the evil forest.

"You ready?" I signal.

"Right behind you, sir~"

* * *

 **The Forest of Lost**

"Kyaaa!"

I immediately turn around and swing my dagger to cut off the thorny branches that caught her dress.

"Stop freaking out over everything!"

"But this forest is so creepy and gloomy... I just can't help it." She fidgets her fingers.

"Tch, Just stay close to me and I'll protect you." I gesture for her to come closer.

"Aww~ How sweet of you to protect me, sir~" Her eyes are sparkling, clearly misunderstanding the real intention behind my kindness.

"D-Don't take it the wrong way! I just want you to stop getting in my way!"

I continue cutting off the spiky vines and branches with one dagger in my right hand as we walk through the forest. The road itself is wet and rugged. In addition, the overgrown spread of tree roots make it that even harder to maneuver, especially with 2 baskets of apples on my left hand.

"Kyaaa!" she suddenly jumps and clings on me.

I look at her in a boorish manner and ask, "What is it now...?"

"Eep! There's something moving on my head! Please get it off me! "

Right away, I notice a brown tarantula moving on her head, so instantaneously grab it and fling it away.

"There, now stop clinging on me."

"But I'm scared..." she clings even harder on me.

"Seriously, why would a scaredy-cat like you even consider going inside the forest in the first place..." I sigh.

She looks up at my face and replies, "Well, I live around here, sir. It's just that... I can never get used to the forest..."

Yeah right... who is she trying to fool? But it's really none of my concern, and I decide to just along with her stupid excuses.

"Hehe, Imagine what it'd be like out here when it gets dark." I grin her an evil smile at her.

"Kyaaa!" She screams and shakes her head in fear.

"Stop screaming! You're starting to get really annoying!"

"It's your fault for trying to scare me like that! You meanie!" She grumbles and pounds on my chest repeatedly.

There is an awkward silent between us as we stroll deeper in the forest. After an hour, the sun is now setting, and I've decided that it's about time for me to lose her.

"Hey you, I'm going back now. It's too bad that I didn't get to see the demon, but I've explored enough."

"Oh," She raises a finger and wink an eye at me, "that's because the demon only appears after the sunset and disappears after the sunrise."

That directly catches my attention, so I stare her in the eyes and clarify, "So basically, the demon is only active at night, am I right?"

"Well, yeah..." she answers hesitantly.

"In that case, I'd best get going before it gets dark for my own safety. You should too."

"Yeah, my hut is just beyond here." She points her finger at fork. "Thanks for escorting me all the way here, sir."

"I guess this is goodbye then..."

She unexpectedly shakes my hand and smiles. "You are a very kind man. I believe that we'll meet again someday."

"Heh, don't count on it."

I pass her the baskets and walk back through the forest, only to quickly hide behind a tree when she turns her attention away from me. I grab my cloak from my waist and put it on, along with my angry mask which symbolizes the title of **"** The Phantom Slayer **."**

I climb up a tree and stand on top of its crown. From there, I leap from crown to crown and no longer have to put up with the creepy forest. Unfortunately, I got lost on the way. After all, this forest is not called " The Forest of Lost " for nothing. After 3 tiring hours of searching...

"Hmm? What's that glow? "

Right after the sun has completely set down, I spot a purple light emanating and shining bright from inside the forest. Soon, a demon emerges from the forest and flap her wings above the forest in majesty. It's too dark to see her characteristics other than her long and pointy tail.

The demon flies north of the forest, and I decide to follow her secretly to guide my way to the castle.

"Finally, you show yourself, demon..." I think to myself as I stealthily chase after the demon, jumping from trees to trees under the full moon.

It's really hard to keep up with her pace, and there was one time when I had to dive back inside the forest because I notice her scanning around her back. She's definitely a sharp one.

Finally, I arrive at the Kingdom of Grimoire...

* * *

 **The Former Kingdom of Grimoire**

This little kingdom met its end during the "Great War of Griore" **( AN: War between Grimoire and Fiore )**. Now, there are only remnants of old building and an abandoned castle. Such is the poor state of this once prosperous kingdom.

I keep following the demon until she flies over the gate of the castle. Now that I've reached Grimoire Castle, I activate the rune on my left hand to report in to the dark agency.

"Laxus Dreyar reporting in. Requesting permission to engage target!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading, and expect tons of Miraxus moment from this point onward. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think ^_^.**


	4. The Demon's Lair

**Chapter 4 – The Demon's Lair**

"Laxus Dreyar reporting in. Requesting permission to engage target."

The rune on my left hand glows up, and a body projection of a green-haired man behind a smiling mask appears from the rune. He maneuvers his eyes around the castle's surrounding before deciding to heed my call.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Laxus...I find it really amusing to see you way behind schedule like this. Have you lost your touch by any chance?" He insults me by wagging his index finger at me.

"Freed, I really don't have time to put up with your antics right now. Just send my message to Ivan and get lost!" I raise my voice.

Freed shrugs his shoulders and mocks, " Oh Laxus, with that kind of attitude, you'll never get yourself a girlfrie..."

"NOW!"

"Yikes! I'll be right back!" Freed freaks out and cuts off transmission.

While waiting for Freed, I take my time observing my surroundings. Decaying corpses and skeletons present themselves lying on the ground, and as if that isn't creepy enough, some of them are even hanging on the dead trees. Moreover, crows are lurking in the darkness, waiting to feast on the dead.

"Laxus, Ivan has authorized you to engage target. " Freed says as he pops back.

"Copy that."

"Oh, and one more thing, Ivan wants you back pronto~ So you'd better..."

"Over and out!" I cut him off and deactivate the rune.

"Hey!" Freed exclaims before his projection fades out.

I can't believe how much it took out of me just to talk to Freed. That guy really knows how to get on my nerves, and I swear that one of these days, I'm going to make him wish that he had never been born! But for now, I need to focus and get him off my mind.

I use my dagger as an anchor to climb up to the top of the castle pillar. From there, I glide down to the main entrance as my cloaks flutters wild in the air. Upon taking my first step on the 1st floor of the castle, I make sure to readjust the mask on my face.

I notice immediately how stagnant and chaotic the hall is. The stairways to the throne room and 2nd floor have collapsed, and there are piles of rubble everywhere. What exactly happened here?

" **Gyarrggh!"** A groan of a demon echoes throughout the hall.

I waste no time obscuring myself behind a rubble and monitoring the situation. Not long later, a demon enters through the shattered window on the 2nd floor, followed by a huge lightning strike that reveals and stretched her shadow on the 1st floor.

She's wearing a daring purpler outfit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. She also has a broad bat-like wings and a crack on her right side of the face.

Without noticing my presence, the demon soars through the 2nd floor hallway on the left side. It looks like the coast is now clear.

"Phew..." I let out a sigh of relief and wipe the dust off my cloak.

I jump, grab the edge of the left collapsed stairway, and pull myself up. I lean beside the wall of the hallway and peek inside. The 2nd floor hallway consists of multiple rooms on the right side and a glass on the left side. I can see from the glass that a storm is brewing outside.

The demon is strolling casually in the hallway, so I compose myself and get on my killing stance. "This is it... "

I bend down and saunter toward her, holding a dagger behind my back. My steps are silent, and my scent is almost non-existent. That is, until another huge lightning strikes down and mirrors my shadow on the glass.

The demon directly snarls and turns around. "Who's there!"

"..."

Fortunately, I was fast to leap up, stab my dagger to the ceiling with both hands as an anchor, and pull my legs up. I am now holding on my dagger for dear life on the ceiling with my head hanging upside down.

You need a strong muscle and reflex to pull off stunts like this, and I'm really proud of myself.

"I'll get another chance..." I think to myself.

After shaking her head, the demon enters a room on the right. I pull out my dagger and hop down from the ceiling.

As I grab the doorknob, I notice a beautiful family portrait hanging next to the wall. I recognize the face of King Yury and Queen Rita of Grimoire, but there are also 3 faces of children with white hairs that catches my attention, especially the oldest one with a big smile. At the bottom of the portrait, the names listed belong to **: Yury, Rita, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane...**

"Mirajane... now where did I last hear that name?" I put my right hand on my chin.

As I ponder, a demon hand abruptly surges out through the door and grab me by the neck. She then hauls me inside the room, along with the door, and hurls my back to the wall.

"Arghh!" I wail and cough out blood from my mouth.

"Who are you!? Why have you come to my lair!?" her voice sounds screechy and voluminous.

I may have broken a bone, but I quickly recover and briefly examine the room. The room is a mess with a bed in the middle and a chandelier swinging on the ceiling. There are spiderwebs and dust all over the window and drawers.

The demon lets out an incredible magical pressure, so strong that even her eyes are glowing purple. She clenches her fist and sprints toward me.

"You'll regret coming here!"

"Huh."

I dodge her punch and grab her hand, slamming her down on the floor. Then, I pin down her stomach with my knee and threaten a dagger to her throat, causing her to moan in pain.

"Resistance is futile. Surrender now and I shall grant you a quick and painless death."

Her eyes quickly widen as she is panting. "That voice... could it possibly be?"

"Huh? What are you blabbering about?"

Before I could deliver the final blow, she beams out a ray of darkness from her eyes and successfully scrap off a quarter of my mask, revealing the distinctive lightning-shaped scar on my right eyes. Upon seeing my scar, she bites her own lips.

"It's really you... but why?" She whispers and kicks my chin to send me flying in the air.

Her sudden change of emotion caught me off guard. Why is she reacting as if we've met somewhere before? If memory serves me right, I've never made friends with anyone throughout my life, let alone a demon.

"Now you've done it, demon. You will never again see the light of the day!"

I perform an aerial recovery and charge down at the demon. She too, spreads her wings and charges up at me.

"This is it the end!" We both shouts in unison.

As we clash with each other, she hesitates to strike me and shed a tear instead. I am astonished by her behavior, but I quickly cease the opportunity to choke her by the neck with my right hand and crash her down on the bed. The impact was so hard that the chandelier also comes crashing down from the ceiling.

The demon lies on the bed unconscious, and I raise up my left hand to run my dagger through her neck. However, the sun has now risen and shone through the window, illuminating the demon's face. In an instant, the demon transforms into a familiar beauty that I used to know. My hand promptly stops, trembling as my dagger hangs and pointing close to her neck.

"This can't be...?" I respond in disbelief while still freezing in place. "Mirajane!?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **So what is Laxus' decision going to be? Is he going to take her life and accomplish the mission, or is he going to spare her life and get himself in trouble for disobeying Ivan? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think in the comment section below ^_^.**


End file.
